<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【狼队】Bet（无能力花花公子小队） by silencesmile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506649">【狼队】Bet（无能力花花公子小队）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencesmile/pseuds/silencesmile'>silencesmile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【狼队】 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men, X战警</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:08:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencesmile/pseuds/silencesmile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott去赌场领回来一个“小玩意儿”，鉴于对方器大活好准备好好宠幸对方一阵子，恃宠而骄也没关系，适当的占有欲还挺有趣的。但当宠物从狗变成了狼，准备吞掉他的所有个人领地时，就很令人不耐烦了。<br/>Scott使了些手段摆脱了男孩，并没把这段事情放在心上。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logan/Scott, Logan/Scott Summers, 狼队 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【狼队】 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1366291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 目标选定</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【狼队】Bet（无能力AU花花公子小队）</p><p> </p><p>01</p><p>夜晚的拉斯维加斯从来都不缺少喧嚣，也许大部分人来拉斯维加斯并不是为了赌博，但赌场里永远都人声鼎沸。</p><p>拉斯维加斯不缺醉生梦死的地方，赌场却是其中最能体现醉生梦死的一个。</p><p> </p><p>钱多烧手单纯来找乐子的，穷到只剩一枚硬币来碰运气的。</p><p>只要你运气够好，这里总能带给你你想要的。</p><p> </p><p>Scott就是来这里找乐子的。</p><p>Scott刚来这里一周，就在各个娱乐场所混了个脸熟，尤其是赌场。Scott从赌场开始玩，在拉斯维加斯马不停歇地玩了一圈，最后又回到赌场常驻了一个月。</p><p>有人问他为什么又回来赌场，别的娱乐设施不好吗，他就说：</p><p>“为什么不来赌场？这里多有烟火气，热闹，刺激，还有漂亮姑娘帅气小伙，哪有什么地方比赌场还好玩？”</p><p>“我又不缺钱，我就想趁着假期来这里找刺激。”</p><p>Scott说这话时声音不小，笑的放荡不羁，本来就招人眼的脸加上这笑更惹眼的很，很具有拈花惹草的资本。</p><p> </p><p>“顶有名的花花公子，聪明有钱家世好长得还不差，钓凯子的绝佳人选。”这条评语在几个姑娘小伙跟Scott走了一晚之后就又加了点内容：“出手大方。”</p><p>凭着脸和钱，不到半天，Scott就成了赌场里的红人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hi”Scott拎着啤酒凑到牌桌前，“我请你喝一杯？”</p><p>男孩把视线从牌桌上撤回来，看向了Scott，双眼一亮：“这里能喝啤酒？”</p><p>“只要你够有钱。”</p><p>“谢啦，dude”男孩自然地拿过Scott手里的啤酒瓶，转过脸去接着看牌桌上的变化。</p><p>Scott一愣，旋即失笑，他还以为男孩对自己的脸感兴趣，没想到自己无往不利的脸蛋还不如一瓶啤酒的吸引力大。</p><p> </p><p>“为什么不上去赌两把？”Scott等桌上的一轮过了，站在男孩身后问，那男孩回过头，也不奇怪他为什么还在，也不怀疑他是不是在跟别人说话，直接地回答说：“我没带多少钱。”</p><p>“准确来说，我除开自己的必要花销，全身上下可流动资产就一美元。”</p><p> </p><p>Scott看着男孩金绿色的眼睛，略微失神了一下，然后嘴角勾勒出了更大的弧度：“来玩一把吗？一美元，我陪你赌。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 番外1安全感</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Scott头一回后悔自己订的房间是个带落地窗的总统房，虽说站在顶楼的落地窗前看夜景是挺舒服的，但当他自己被按在落地窗上，有可能变成别人眼里的景色时，可就不那么舒服了。</p><p>“我以为你不是个喜欢暴露在人前的人？”Scott被压在落地窗前，侧脸贴在玻璃上，偏过头微喘着气问正忙着把他的手反绑在身后的男人。</p><p>“我确实不是，”James哑着声音说，“这是单向玻璃，更何况现在裸着的又不是我。”</p><p> </p><p>Scott不知道自己哪里又惹到了他的小男朋友，年轻人的火气总是莫名其妙。</p><p>要是只有火气来得莫名其妙，Scott也不会有什么苦恼，问题是年轻人的想法和体力也强得不像话。</p><p>按理来说年长者的经验应该更加丰富，毫无异议的应该是引导者，但在他俩身上好像恰恰相反。似乎从第一次见面开始，就是Scott被牵着鼻子走。</p><p> </p><p>身体被迫贴在冰凉的玻璃上，激得Scott微微发抖。</p><p>“跪下。”James仔细把绳结系好，拍了下Scott的屁股，低声嘱咐道。</p><p>Scott没再试图争辩什么，老老实实地背对着对方跪了下去。James用膝盖顶着Scott的背，逼着他往玻璃那边靠，直到他快贴在了玻璃上才停下。</p><p>James跪在了Scott身后，西装裤的拉链被拉开，炙热的硬挺被释放出来。</p><p>James的手指沿着Scott臀缝下滑，探进了一早就润滑过的穴口。</p><p> </p><p>“你要是想做就别磨磨唧唧的，到底行不行啊。”Scott被James摸得浑身发痒的难受，这么温吞磨蹭的方式简直就是对他的折磨。</p><p>James忍不住笑了出来，看身前这人强撑着放狠话撩拨他还挺有意思的，张牙舞爪地威胁他，自以为很硬气，殊不知烧得通红的耳根早就把他的小心思暴露无遗了。</p><p>“行，记得你现在放的狠话，等下可别哭着求我停。”</p><p>“谁会求…啊嗯……”</p><p> </p><p>被顶进身体深处的时候，Scott差点觉得自己会被顶得背过气去，未说完的话被截在喉咙里简直是意料当中的事情。</p><p>Scott并没有察觉出男人选择这个姿势的险恶用心，也许平时上床的时候就已经被那个天赋异禀的大家伙弄得欲仙欲死，他现在只感觉得到空虚得到满足之后的饱足感。</p><p> </p><p>很快Scott就发现这个姿势的难耐之处。James比他高了大半个头，意味着James的腿长比他长，即使是跪着，也比他长。</p><p>面前是玻璃，即使室内开着空调温度不低，但是紧贴在玻璃上的Scott还是觉得玻璃凉的有点难以接受。</p><p> </p><p>总之，Scott被夹在男人和玻璃之间，不想被捅得太深又不想贴着面前冰冷的玻璃就只能尽力跪直，腰背颤抖着挺得直直的。</p><p>这个姿势很累，很难维持。</p><p>被顶得腿软的时候，Scott会不自觉地往后坐，面前的凉气让他更想窝在后边温暖的怀抱里，但当他真的往后靠的时候，本来进的就很深的阴茎能进的更深。</p><p>简直就是恶性循环。</p><p> </p><p>Scott第一次尝到这种爆裂的快感，烟花炸裂在眼前，远处夜幕的星星好像直接落进了他的眼睛里。James的动作有力又稳定，顶得他腰软的不自觉地往下颓。</p><p>硬挺的阴茎擦在玻璃上，偶尔就着渗出的汁液磨出“吱嘎”的声音，肩膀偶尔虚靠在玻璃上，但根本借不上力。</p><p>Scott难受的快哭了，头一次发现原来GV里那些爽到流着眼泪毫无形象的镜头并不是做戏，他现在就觉得自己的泪腺比往常发达了不少。为了不丢脸地哭出来，Scott只能咬着抽插的空闲强撑着回头求男人：“解开……啊……把我的，手……求……”</p><p> </p><p>James没在这时候为难他，爽快地解开了帮着他手的绳子，Scott双手一解放就撑在了玻璃上，企图撑着身体逃离这片给予他无尽快感的逼仄空间。</p><p>Scott只听到耳边男人一声轻嗤，低笑声震荡在这方小天地里，然后手腕就被捉住分开按在了耳侧：“怎么，还想逃到哪儿去？”</p><p>“不满意我这样伺候您，还想去外边儿哪条街上找个合心意的妓？还是您想去哪座赌场耍耍钱，顺便带回个不谙世事的大学生，您再给他开个苞？嗯？”</p><p>一句一字吐得清晰，一顿附带一次深顶。</p><p>男人越说越气似的，身下的动作也失了轻重，发狠地往里顶，好像连底下那两个膨大的球都快塞进紧窄的穴里。</p><p>“别！别！……太深……太深了！”Scott被顶得头晕目眩，只觉得自己快背过气去了。</p><p>呻吟声被顶得稀碎，Scott的手指在玻璃上蜷了起来，他的膝盖几乎都挨不到地面，靠着手指和发颤的大腿在James怀里扑腾，但这点微弱的挣扎根本没起效果，反而更让男人的邪火蹭蹭上涨。</p><p> </p><p>Scott终于撑不住了，快感早就超了阈值，他开始嚎啕大哭，眼泪止不住地往下流，哭的不能自已。</p><p>快感太过，他整个人都是蒙的，对外界的一切都没办法给出准确回应，一个音节都说不出来。</p><p>男人捏着他的下巴亲吻他的嘴唇，抢夺他肺里的空气，感觉到他加剧的反抗才停止这个深吻，放他一边呛咳着一边努力呼吸，男人破开他呛咳时身下一缩一缩的软肉往里进。</p><p> </p><p>James本来看Scott哭还吓了一跳，等看到窗户上的倒影就放下了心，虽然哭得惨烈，可怀里那人眉目间全是爽到极致的无措与春情。</p><p>他恼恨怀里的人没心没肺，冷心冷清，仗着一副好看的皮囊出去四处勾人，仗着他舍不得，就把他捧出的一颗真心扔在脚底肆意作贱。</p><p>James以为他放下了，以为Scott跟他说想在一起，他就能填满心里的空缺，可他突然发现他没有，他放不下，之前Scott做的事情就像根带着倒钩的刺一样，扎在他心里，一碰就疼。</p><p> </p><p>他承认他怕了。</p><p>今天在车里看到Scott和人从酒店里亲昵地走出来，脸上带着的是他从没见过的爽朗的笑，James从烟盒里取烟的手都在发抖。</p><p>他面对别人时敏感的情绪雷达到Scott这儿就自动失灵，他是真的分不清Scott对他的举动到底是出自真心，还是觉得他有趣演来逗弄他的。</p><p>James整个人的骄傲在Scott这碎的渣都不剩，连自信都大打折扣，他甚至不敢质问Scott，在他心里自己究竟排在哪个位置。他连个答案都不敢赌。</p><p>他不能赌，也输不起。</p><p> </p><p>James打小混迹街头，靠着赛车赌拳和一首出神入化的赌牌技术穿梭在世界的阴暗面，赚钱维持生计，赚钱发展自己。</p><p>他从混这行开始就无一败绩，唯独折在了Scott手里。</p><p>他认输过，服软过，捧着一颗真心带着满腔热血追求Scott，可结果等来的是一张支票，再纠缠时，便是系里老教授给他的警告：“James，你论文写的是不错，但是我听说，你碰了不该碰的东西，年纪轻轻的，路可别歪了，分数我不会给你改的，回去吧。”</p><p>他在法学系努力学的那几年学，他在之前费力读的那么些年的书，全都变成了白费力气。</p><p>就因为Scott厌烦了他，装作不经意间轻飘飘的一句话：“James Howlett，那个法学系的学生？学习成绩不知道怎么样，我记得……他好像玩的挺开的，还吸毒吧。”</p><p> </p><p>James压根不敢回想那几年自己是怎么过的。</p><p>他从不提自己经历了什么爬到现在这个位置，放弃了多少东西才有现在的地位，Scott快成了他的执念。</p><p>他从“得不到心的做爱毫无灵魂”到“得不到心得到人也是极好的”之间的观念转换不过是一念之间的事。</p><p>要是Scott后来没说跟他动了心，要跟他谈感情，James觉得他是能够维持着情人身份的，但是Scott说了，那他就再容不得欺骗和背叛。</p><p>Scott太有骗人的天赋了，他的外貌就是欺骗的绝佳利器。想他完完全全忘记伪装，展露真实想法实在太难，大约只有在床上做得狠了才能逼出他一分绝对的真实。</p><p> </p><p>Scott混混沌沌的，哭的脑子里一片浆糊，感觉到身后的男人把他的手从玻璃上拽下来，按在他小腹上，贴着玻璃久了有点凉的手激得他一抖。</p><p>“你摸摸，摸到了吗？”</p><p>他昏昏沉沉地反应了半天才明白过来对方的意思，手掌下的皮肤被顶出了细微的突起。</p><p>Scott吓得想要挪开手，James按着不许他动：“别动，你动什么啊，你难道不爽吗，为什么要躲啊。”</p><p>明知故问一样，连问话都用的肯定句。</p><p> </p><p>“我……我错了……”Scott啜泣着说，求他，“别再……求你轻……”</p><p>James没管他，自顾自地动作。</p><p>Scott到后来连哭的力气都没了，只是流泪，好像泪腺坏掉了一样，阴茎一股股地往外流着精液，整个人看上去像是被玩坏了，哑着嗓子夹着呻吟“哥哥爸爸老公”地一股脑往外叫，求男人停下让他歇会。</p><p>男人听着，也不回话，腰身动作更用力了些，让他在高潮上更往高了去，在浪尖上更往高了推。</p><p>越来越多的快感填进他的身体，处理不了的大脑选择了罢工，印在Scott视网膜上的最后一幅画面就是落地窗外的夜空，群星离他那么近，然后一片漆黑袭来。</p><p>“终于能休息了。”他想，安心地晕倒在恋人的怀里。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>